Vous les femmes
by WorldWriter
Summary: Les femmes. Parfois complexes, souvent insaisissables, séductrices ou calculatrices, timide ou amoureuse, mais toujours surprenante. Naruto va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Série de Drabble. Couple originaux !
1. Chapter 1

Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. Ses cheveux avaient toujours cette apparence hérissonnée, mais il avait réussit à arranger sa coiffure pour que cela paraisse un peu moins négligé. Naruto avait choisit un simple t-shirt orange ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et sa cape d'ermite qui ne le quittait plus jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto était stressé : après tout c'était son premier conseil en tant qu'Hokage, et à vingt-trois ans seulement ! Le blondinet s'attarda devant la vision que lui offrait son miroir. Dès fois, il avait l'impression de ressembler à son père. Tsunade et Kakashi le lui disait souvent, tant par le côté physique que psychologique. Même humour, un peu tête-brûlé, déterminé et toujours ce même sourire...

Soudain, il s'aperçut que certains papiers pour le conseil lui manquait, il les avaient certainement oublié dans sa chambre. Le Jinchuriki gravit les marches quatre à quatre et poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre avant de s'arrêter net. Naruto avait oublié que sa femme faisait la sieste à l'étage, il la regarda longuement avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle était vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt ample et d'un boxer, ses cheveux bordeaux caressaient le long de son dos. Tayuya était magnifique lorsqu'elle dormait, si calme, si belle. Doucement, il s'allongea à côté de sa bien-aimé et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Celle-ci étira ses bras avant d'étreindre l'Uzumaki pour l'attirer vers sa poitrine.

– Le piège s'est refermé ? Demanda la voix langoureuse de la jeune femme qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

– Tayu-chan, je vais arriver en retard.

– Tu laisserais ta femme seule à la maison ? Regarde comme mon corps est brûlant, gémit-elle dans un soupir avant de guider la main du blond vers son ventre. Le Jinchuriki savait que Tayuya jouait avec lui, et il aurait volontiers continué ce petit jeu si seulement son devoir ne l'avait pas appelé. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme avant de se soustraire à son étreinte.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose finalement, d'être la femme de l'Hokage, fit-elle en soupirant.

– Je ne rentrerais pas tard, promis.

– Tu as intérêt ! Et passe chez Ichiraku me chercher quelques ramens, ça sera pour te faire pardonner. Sinon, tu peux considérer que le canapé sera ton lit pendant le mois qui vient.

Oui, Naruto avait beaucoup de point commun avec son père. Même humour, un peu tête-brûlé, déterminé et toujours ce même sourire... et ils étaient tout les deux tombés amoureux d'une rousse au caractère bien trempé.


	2. Chapter 2

La tempête avait éclaté dans la soirée, prenant tout le monde de cour. Les villageois et commerçants fuyaient les places et les avenues, les enfants qui jouaient au parc se dépêchaient de rentrez chez eux, les derniers ninjas qui rentraient de mission s'empressaient de regagner leur foyers. Naruto regardait l'orage de la fenêtre de sa maison – il fallait dire que la résidence des Namikaze dont il avait hérité offrait un joli panorama du village – une lettre entre les mains. L'émetteur n'était autre que son ami Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange – plus que de recevoir une lettre de son ami – était sans nul doute le contenu de la dite lettre. Quelques mots rapidement rédigés puis une signature :

_Si tu lui brises le cœur, je jure de t'ensevelir vivant. _

_Gaara. _

Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ? Était-ce une blague de son compagnon ? Non, impossible, Gaara n'était pas du genre à plaisanter – Naruto avait beau chercher, il n'avait jamais vu le Kazekage sourire une fois dans sa vie. Et de qui voulait-il parler ? Peut-être s'était-il trompé de destinataire. C'était sûrement ça. Le blondinet alla accrocher la lettre avec un magnet sur son frigo avant qu'on ne sonne à sa porte. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir pour tomber sur la sœur de Gaara, la belle Temari no Sabaku qui grelottait comme jamais, trempé jusqu'aux os.

– Naruto-kun, je peux entrer ? Demanda la blonde au jeune ninja qui lui répondit avec un sourire en la conduisant jusqu'au salon. Il alla chercher une serviette propre et la tendit à la jeune femme qui se dépêcha de se sécher les cheveux.

– Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de rentrer avec l'avis de tempête, Temari-chan.

– Je n'avais pas envie de rester une nuit de plus avec cet abrutit de Nara, répondit la ninja de Suna en soupirant.

– Et donc c'est pour cette raison que tu es venu sonner à ma porte ?

– Comment tu fais pour supporter cet idiot de macho de crétin flemmard ? Tout les jours...

– Il faut croire que les gens restent les même.

– _Il y en a un qui a pourtant beaucoup changé Naruto-kun, il se trouve juste devant moi. _

– Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche chaude Temari-chan. Je vais aller préparer une chambre pour toi, et puis on mangera un morceau. Tu es la bienvenu ici, fais comme chez toi.

Temari acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse avant de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fout, elle resta sous le jet de la douche pendant plusieurs minutes lorsque le cri de Naruto retentit dans toute la maison. Ni une ni deux, elle se couvrit d'une serviette et fonça jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, elle ne put empêcher la collision avec le Jinchuriki qui se tenait la main en faisant la grimace. Les deux jeunes adultes glissèrent sur le carrelage pour se retrouver dans la position la plus embarrassante qui soit.

– J'ai entendu crier alors je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu...

– C'était... juste l'eau chaude qui est tombé sur ma main...

Sa main qui était en ce moment même en train de palper le sein gauche de son amie qui se mit instantanément à rougir. Naruto se dégagea rapidement en se protégeant la tête.

– Désolé Temari-chan, ne me frappe pas s'il te plaît je t'en prie.

– Naruto-kun, je ne vais pas te frapper.

– Pourtant Sakura a l'habitude de m'envoyer à l'autre bout de Konoha quand quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant arrivait – ou pour moins que ça d'ailleurs.

– Si... si c'est toi Naruto-kun, alors ce n'est pas grave, répondit Temari en regardant le sol.

– Qu... hein ?

Temari s'approcha du visage du blondinet, sa serviette était sur le point de tomber, Naruto se cacha les yeux.

– Shikamaru n'est pas la seule raison qui m'est poussé à venir jusqu'ici, chuchota-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille du blondinet. D'un coup, Naruto comprit le sens de la lettre du Kazekage, juste avant que la belle kunoichi ne presse ses lèvres humide contre celle du Jinchuriki qui se laissa faire. Après d'interminables secondes où il nagea dans un tourbillon d'émotions jusque là inconnu, Temari mit fin au baiser.

– Tu ne me briseras pas le cœur, hein Naruto ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

– _Comme si j'avais le choix_, songea Naruto en soupirant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dans Konoha, cinq amis courraient sous un coucher de soleil flamboyant. Naruto, Sasuke, Néji, Kiba et Shikamaru fuyaient leur plus impitoyable ennemis... _

Naruto était rassuré, ses amis aussi avaient de sérieux problèmes avec leur dulcinée respective. Sasuke, Kiba, Néji et Shikamaru et Naruto étaient donc assis en cercle dans une vieille maison abandonné qui avait accueillit les cinq garçons un nombre incalculable de fois.

– Et donc Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce que t'es ici au juste. Je croyais que tout se passait bien avec Hinata-chan ? Demanda Naruto en jetant un regard inquiet à la fenêtre, pour vérifier si l'une des femmes de ses amis – ou pire, la sienne – ne se trouvait pas dans la rue jouxtant la maison.

– Tout se _passait_ bien ouais, tu fais bien de le souligner, commença son ami en poussant un long soupir comme si repenser aux événements qui avaient conduit l'Uchiha fut éprouvant. Seulement je ne sais pas ce qui est passé dans la tête d'Hinata, mais elle s'est mise dans l'idée de reconstruire mon clan alors depuis, elle veut que je couche avec Hanabi-chan – qui bien sûr, est totalement d'accord avec elle.

– Veinard, moi ça me dérangerais pas plus que ça. Les deux sœurs Hyuga et leurs atouts héréditaires – si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, balance Kiba en faisant un clin d'oeil à ses amis.

– La ferme Kiba ! Tu as autant de problème avec ta belle-famille que moi, alors t'es mal placé pour critiquer, répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

– C'est de la faute à Tayuya aussi, elle tiens absolument à se marier avec moi ! Bien sûr j'ai pas compris sur le coup quand elle a voulu me présenter à ses parents, mais quand son père m'a demandé les dates du mariage...

– Tayu-chan a toujours été calculatrice, approuva Naruto qui était bien placé pour savoir que sa cousine ne se laissait jamais avoir et obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

– Du coup, quand j'ai répondu : _je préfère m'occuper de mon chien_, son père l'a un peu mal pris et depuis j'ai tout son clan sur le dos... comme si elle ne suffisait pas à elle seule.

– Vous... vous en avez de la chance, murmura Neji qui avait passé le début de la discussion recroquevillé sur lui même, le menton appuyé sur ses deux genoux.

– Vieux, ça va ? Demanda Shikamaru en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'Hyuga.

– Sakura.. depuis qu'elle est tombé sur un des maudits bouquins écrit par Jiraya que Kakashi-sensei avait laissé chez nous la dernière fois... elle n'est plus la même. Elle veut faire l'amour tout le temps, partout, n'importe quand. Je ne dors plus, je ne m'entraîne plus, je passe mon temps à essayer de me cacher de Sakura-chan. Elle est même allé demandé à Tenten des objets qui pourraient _stimuler _nos ébats...

Les quatre amis baissèrent la tête et prièrent silencieusement pour leur compagnon.

– Et toi Shikamaru ? C'est pas comme si tu avais du nouveau. Temari-chan et toi c'est toujours le jour et la nuit non ? Demanda Kiba en changeant de sujet alors que Neji commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

– C'est encore pire depuis qu'elle veut un enfant, soupira le Nara. En plus, c'est que j'ai pas trop mon mot à dire vu que la dernière fois qu'on s'est engueulé, elle était allé se réfugier chez Gaara en pleure. J'ai failli mourir à cause de ses deux fous furieux de frères, transpercé puis enterré vivant. C'est pas que je ne veux pas d'enfant, mais Temari-chan à une façon bien à elle d'entrevoir les rapports sexuels. En réalité... c'est une adepte du SM...

A ces mots, Neji poussa un long gémissement qui terrifièrent les quatre autres.

– Et toi Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Sasuke à son ami

– Bof... Anko-chan est enceinte.

– NANI ? S'écrièrent alors ses amis. Mais c'est génial, qu'est ce que tu fous ici alors ?

– COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULLEZ QUE J'ACCEPTE D'APPELLER MON GOSSE GARGARAHEBI ? Hurla le Jinchuriki. Et quand j'ai contesté son choix, j'ai pu goûter à toute la fureur d'Anko-chan... maintenant je me cache parce que je suis le seul dans tout Konoha qui ait le droit d'accepter ou de refuser qu'un prénom soit porté...

– Naruto... je crois que tu as crié un peu trop fort. Elles arriv... elles arrivent, s'étrangla Kiba avant que la porte ne vole en éclat, découvrant les cinq kunoichi cités précédemment.

– Sasuke-kun, Hanabi t'attend dans la suite nuptiale du domaine ! Tu ne dois pas la faire attendre, c'est pour le bien de ton clan ! S'exclama une Hinata plus déterminée que jamais.

– Kiba, si tu ne veux pas déclencher une guerre entre Uzu et Konoha, je te conseille de me demander en mariage sur le champs, déclara Tayuya en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

– Neji, regarde ce que Tenten m'a gentiment prêté ? Demanda Sakura en sortant une demi-douzaine d'objets qu'on ne pouvait trouver que dans un sex-shop.

– Shikamaru, accepte tes responsabilités et dépêche toi de me faire un enfant.

– Naruto, j'ai besoin que tu apposes ta signature sur ce papier. Si tu ne le fais pas, je serais dans l'obligation de te faire du mal...

_Dans Konoha, cinq amis courraient sous un coucher de soleil flamboyant. Naruto, Sasuke, Néji, Kiba et Shikamaru fuyaient leur plus impitoyable ennemis... et ces ennemis étaient leur femmes. _


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Yûgao. Celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre en sirotant son chocolat chaud. Elle avait l'air parfaitement innocente et Naruto devait bien l'avouer, terriblement craquante. Cependant il ne devait pas baisser sa garde ! Car il avait devant lui la reine des glaces du lycée de Konoha, la ténébreuse Yûgao Uzuki qui avait déjà castré le quart de la population de l'établissement. Soudain, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui avant de sourire. Naruto tourna la tête en rougissant et vit alors Sasuke, Kiba et Shikamaru planqué dans un buisson.

– _Alors Shikamaru, tu crois toujours que c'était le gage parfait ? _songea-t-il en souriant.

~ FLASHBACK NO JUSTU ~

– Aucun moyen que je fasse un truc comme ça, dit Naruto Uzumaki en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. J'ai encore un soupçon d'amour-propre. Trouvez autre chose. On a dit : rien ayant rapport avec la merde ok ?

Kiba et Sasuke commencèrent à râler alors que Shikamaru se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Ils avaient parié que Naruto ne réussirait pas à faire 500 tours de piste comme l'avait fait Rock Lee, leur pote de la section sport-étude. Malgré sa légendaire détermination, le blondinet avait faillit à sa tâche. Maintenant, ses trois amis essayaient de lui trouver un gage, et ce n'était pas chose facile avec Kiba et ses délires scatologiques.

– Comme ça, je trouve rien. C'était une bonne idée pourtant, de boire l'eau de la cuvette des chiottes.

– Sûrement, mais pas _après _Chouji, et certainement pas après un repas mexicain ! protesta l'Uzumaki.

– Bon bah alors bois l'eau des chiottes normalement.

– Non, c'est trop facile, répondit Kiba en se creusant la tête pour essayer de trouver un défi digne de ce nom.

– J'ai trouvé, fit alors Shikamaru au grand damne du blondinet. Des trois, c'était lui qui était à même de trouver un gage acide et difficile.

– Abrège ! lança Kiba

– Naruto, commença le Nara en pointant son doigt vers lui, tu vas inviter Yûgao-sempaï aujourd'hui à passer la journée avec toi !

Le visage de l'Uzumaki se décomposa. Sasuke et Kiba écarquillèrent les yeux avant de rigoler sournoisement.

– … Rah putain ok j'vais le faire ! _Bon sang, je vais y passer à coup sur._

Naruto souffla pour se donner un semblant de courage et laissa ses trois amis qui s'esclaffaient dans son dos. Lui ne trouvait pas ça si drôle : après tout, inviter Yûgao Uzuki lors d'un rendez-vous signifiait la mort... ou la castration ce qui pouvait se révéler bien pire. Il se planta dans la cour du lycée à la recherche de la jeune femme. Son visage s'éclaira au fur et à mesure qu'il scrutait la foule : peut-être était-elle malade, partie en voyage ou morte dans un accident de la route ?

_Non, Yûgao ne mérite pas ça, n'exagérons rien !_

Et soudain, il la vit. Uzuki Yûgao, présidente du club de Kendô, jeune fille à la beauté aussi froide que la mort, sa futur meurtrière. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait tout pour plaire : de longs cheveux couleur indigo qui lui donnait un air mystérieux, une silhouette à faire pâlir les plus sexy des idoles et des formes qui auraient pu vous mettre en orbite d'un simple giclement de nez. Aujourd'hui, Yûgao portait son traditionnel pull-over mauve et son jean délavé. Naruto prit son courage à deux main et avança d'un pas... condamné vers la jeune fille.

– Uzuki-sempaï ! fit-il en interrompant la présidente du club de Kendô dans sa conversation. Les rares amies de Yûgao écarquillèrent les yeux. Il avait perdu l'esprit ? La concerné planta ses yeux droit dans le regard de l'Uzumaki, celui-ci sentit son sang se glacer littéralement.

– Est-ce que on pourrait se voir après les cours s'il te plaît Yûgao-sempai.

Elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches sans rien dire, puis se retourna sans rien dire. Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle l'avait ignoré soit, mais il était encore vivant. Alors que le blondinet s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, Yûgao dit dans son dos :

– Je termine à dix-sept heures, Uzumkaki-kun.

~ FLASHBACK NO JUSTU ~

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Yûgao accepterait de sortir avec lui en ville, encore moins qu'il passerait un agréable moment en sa compagnie. Mais le plus incroyable selon lui, c'était que _elle_ aussi, semblait passé un bon moment, et ça Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à l'assimiler.

– Bon, je crois qu'il est heure pour moi de rentrer. J'ai encore les examens de cet hiver à préparer, fit Yûgao en prenant sa veste.

– Je te raccompagne, proposa Naruto.

Ils marchèrent un long moment sans dire un mot. Le blondinet appréciait ce silence, plus étrange il appréciait la compagnie de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas si terrifiante finalement, et il avait eu tord de se fier aux rumeurs à son sujet.

– J'ai castré une centaine de garçon cette année, Naruto-san, commença la jeune fille alors qu'ils arrivaient au pas de la porte.

Il retira tout de suite ses dernières pensées et s'attendit au pire.

– Il y en a un cependant, à qui je n'aurais jamais touché à ses parties génitales... sans son accord du moins, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant du blondinet.

– Ah bon ? balbutia le blondinet qui transpirait tel une cascade.

– Tu vois de qui je veux parler ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard qui en disait long ?

– Elle va le tuer ! chuchota Kiba qui se cachait derrière un poteau non loin d'ici.

– Enfin, ça en aura mis du temps ! grommela Sasuke.

– Je ne crois pas... dit Shikamaru alors que l'impensable se produisit devant leurs yeux. Ils virent Yûgao se pencher sur le visage de Naruto avant de l'embrasser dans un baiser passionné.

– QUOI ! hurlèrent Sasuke et Kiba en cœur avant de couvrir leur bouche avec leurs mains, un peu trop tard cependant.

La suite ? Oh et bien Kiba et Sasuke furent traîné à l'hôpital par Shikamaru. Quant à Naruto, il ne dormit pas chez lui cette nuit là...


End file.
